The Unlucky Love of Three
by TMC-Yuki
Summary: When the life of 3 newbies at Ouran gets turned upside down, will something good arise from all of the fighting, laughing and the loving? And the Host Club...! What will they think of the new gorgeous students who may - or may not - fall in love with two devils and a shadow king? Enjoy this super long and super fluffy romance story! Reviews? ;)
1. Introductions and a Misfortune

**Please R&R but most importantly enjoy! **

* * *

Two students stood in front of a mahogany door. Another student stood, too, in front of a mahogany door just like them, but a few doors down and on the other side of the hallway. They were the new students of this prestigious school starting half way through of the first high school year. They had a lot on their minds: family problems, social problems, the usual teenagers at the age of 15 would have. It was natural… That is, If you lived a normal life; if you had normal parents; if you had normal friends.

These three were definitely not an exception to the rules of life. The school was their view of a paradise from all the work their parents were shoving in front of their faces and it gave them a chance to socialise for the first time in _years_. The three new students hadn't had the chance to go to school because of their parent's profession. Their mum was a cosmetic producer who travelled around the world to see the different ways make-up could affect a person's life. She also travelled to see how different cultures used make-up. This left the girls travelling around the world along with their mother as she was less formal than their father who was a world-wide lawyer. This went on for 5 dreadful years until finally, their parents decided to settle back in Japan due to their Grandparent's big corporate business being sued. This was going to take a long time to sort out so they would probably be staying for the rest of the school year.

"Ja ne!" A girl's voice shouted from a little bit down the hall. Their friend had gone in which meant that they would be going in soon too. She disappeared, her long blonde hair flowing behind her and the door shut.

The two siblings looked at each other, the older one giving the younger one a comforting smile. A nod was shared between them and when they heard the woman on the other side of the door call them in, they did.

They walked in, hand in hand, hearing their fellow students whisper about them.

_'Wow, they're so pretty!'_

_'I thought we were getting a female and a male student!'_

_'What do you think they're like?'_

A smile was on the older girl's face, already attracting the attention of the male and female students. On the other hand, the younger student had a frown adorning her beautiful features. The students already knew who to approach and it wouldn't be too soon before the newbies were flocked with admiring students.

_'We have another pair of twins?!' _The two girls had perfect matching faces, their vivid purple eyes extremely visible due to the effects of their mascara and eyeliner. Their raven hair was down and reaching midway down their back two strands pinned back and their fringe swept to the left side. They had pale skin and bow shaped lips. They were the epitome of Snow White, despite the hair length and eye colour, they resembled her a lot.

The older one spoke first, her ruby red lips curving up at the corners, creating the perfect smile "Konnichiwa, watashi wa Kiyomi Aikita desu! Demo, you guys can call me Kimi! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" A few girls in the class envied her in a heartbeat and with the hand that wasn't holding her sister's, she waved to the class and did the peace sign while winking. This also caught the opposite sex's attention, even more so than before.

Her stoic sister spoke next, there wasn't a trace of sweetness as the class looked at her, her eyes were blank and her voice was monotone as she said "Konnichiwa, watashi no namae wa Katsumi Aikita desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." The class' mouths dropped due to their shock at how different Katsumi was. They couldn't believe at how those twins were so different… So unlike the ones they already have.

"Oh well, class, please treat our new students well. Fujioka-san, please show our new students around!"

"Hai, sensei!" Said an extremely feminine looking boy with brown hair; sitting slightly to the back of the class in between the other set of twins.

"Okay good, now Miss Aikita-" The teacher was cut off really quickly by a pair of voices speaking.

"Which one?" The twins asked in unison. Their hands were still interlocked with each other's.

"Both of you," she said then carried on "my name is Mrs Lovely and please take the seats at the back of the class." She looked up from the registration book, her long slender fingers closing it shut and her chocolate brown eyes looking up to see where they would sit "Oh! There are only two seats left, would you guys mind it if you sat separately?" The whole class gasped wondering how the teacher could ask _twins_ to separate from each other. They knew how close the two were since they held hands and it looked like that would be some bond really hard to break.

Kiyomi spoke first her small smile still lingering on her lips "Oh not at all, Lovely-sensei. We're used to it" After all, the twins _were_ separated as they also had their other 2 siblings with them during their home-schooling sessions.

It would be a lie to say that the teacher wasn't surprised at all "Oh how wonderful," she faltered slightly "please sit down at your seat then." She turned to the front of the class and started writing something on the chalk board.

The two girls walked down the middle of the aisle still holding hands and they passed the other pair of twins in their class. The new twins looked at the old original ones and their gazes locked and somehow, during that period of time, something like a bond was formed between the four. They parted and with a reassuring squeeze from her younger sister, they let go. Katsumi was off to the back of the class right at the top right corner next to the windows and Kimi was off to the seat next to one of the twins…

It wasn't a shocker, to be honest; fate _will_ bring those four together. This isn't just another day, oh no, this day is more of a beginning for the Aikita sisters as they have no idea what kind of school they had just enrolled themselves in.

Kimi smiled throughout the whole lesson taking down notes and whispering to the people around her; reeling in friends like they were fish on a line.

Katsumi sat at the back of the class, a sketchbook and pencil out and she started sketching whatever. Only a few people paid attention to her and the ones who did were the ones you might just least expect.

* * *

"Okay, it's the end of your test! Please pass your sheets down and STOP WRITING!" The teacher, Lovely-sensei had given the second period class a surprise test in Maths, the whole class was obviously _surprised_ hence the term 'surprise test'. However, only two students weren't at all fazed and they were the new students. In fact, Kimi had squealed upon hearing that there would be a surprise tests. She claimed that she "loves those lots because they're awesome". Fujioka was also the other student who was not fazed at all.

The class had tried to encourage the teacher to do it on a different day because they have new students and they would be behind on work but Kimi and Katsumi did nothing to stop the test from beginning. In fact, they welcomed it.

"Class, please cooperate with me. I know that I gave you a surprise test and that you may have done really badly but it just shows that you're supposed to do some home learning." Lovely-sensei reasoned with them. All she got in return were groans and whispers about how they would have done better if they had the chance to review.

Lovely-sensei gathered her things in her arms, tossing her brown hair over her shoulder and smiled towards the class "You are dismissed." And with that she was off into the sunset… a.k.a the Teacher's lounge.

Instantly after the bell signalled, everyone stood up from their seats and crowded around in their friendship groups. Kimi did the same thing by standing up and joining her sister who gazed out the window in deep thought.

"So, how did you find the morning so far?" Kimi asked her sister. Katsumi turned, her whole body now facing her sister and the sketchbook was flat in front of her.

"It was okay," she said her eyes scanning the whole class and she found that everyone was staring at her. Kimi looked completely oblivious to it all, but looks _can_ be deceiving. "I finished the drawing. How much do you think I should sell it for?" She asked her smiling sis who awed the picture she had just drawn.

It was a sketch of a little girl, her hair being blown by the wind, some strands crossing her face. Her lips were frowned down in irritation but joy was in her eyes. Her long frilly dress blew in the wind and a teddy bear was in one hand, the texture of the bear was incredibly visible. It was glorious, the picture. Each detail was drawn on perfectly and the pencil marks made it look realistic; the tone was perfect and the picture held a meaning other sketches didn't.

"Ahhh, sugoi!" Voices chorused behind them in perfect unison and harmony. Kimi couldn't help but scream in surprise. Her eyes were wide in shock, the vibrant purple iris visible and her mouth was wide open. Her arms flailed around momentarily until her hands found her heart and she clutched at it as if she was having a heart attack.

The whole class turned to look at them and more whispers were shared. Katsumi hated the attention she received. She preferred it to be so that she would be in the background of things, like in a play. She would rather be the stage directors rather than the actors out on the stage. It was just how she was, but her twin was the complete opposite.

"Oh! You scared me!" She said with a short laugh and a small wave of her pale slender hand.

There were three people behind them. The middle one had short brown hair, big brown eyes that looked completely innocent and height wise was quite short. "Did you draw that?" He asked his hand pointing out towards the drawing that was placed on the table. He smiled at them and the two couldn't help but think whether he was gay. He looked at acted like a _girl_. But obviously they weren't going to ask that as it would be rude. They shared a glance with each other, gave a slight nod and turned back towards the group of people who approached them.

"Yeah," Katsumi said shutting the notebook and putting it back inside her blue and white satchel placed by her foot.

An awkward silence soon followed and the only thing that could be heard was a random black bird that flew by outside squawking something that sounded a lot like _'baka'_.

"So… Anyway, who are you guys?" Kimi asked. Trust her to break the awkward silence by acting innocent and bringing up a conversation starter.

"Oh, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you guys. I'm your guide for today" He said with a smile on his face. _Haruhi?_ Katsumi thought looking at the short boy. Her suspicion grew and she was sure her sister's curiosity was too. The guy was also short, as it was mentioned before. He was about the same size as the sisters, but just a tad shorter.

"And who are the other cute guys behind you?" Kimi asked winking at the guys behind Haruhi. Oh how she was a flirt. However, her flirting was generally when she actually thought the guy was cute. This meant that Katsumi had to worry about her sister's choice in men again.

"Konnichiwa," The two said harmoniously "I'm Hikaru," The one on the left said

"I'm Kaoru," The one on the right said.

"And we're the Hitachiin brothers! It's a pleasure to meet you milady" The two guys walked over to her, flower in their hand and the other on their chests where their hearts would be. The guys had auburn coloured hair which was slightly spiky, going out in the directions their hair was parted in. Their golden brown eyes looked adoringly towards Kiyomi and they were quite tall; their skin was pale like the twin sisters.

Kimi brought her hand to her mouth and giggled slightly "Oh, the pleasure is all mine!" she said then curtsied in her small black pencil skirt.

"You're Kiyomi-san, right?" Haruhi asked from behind Katsumi. Her sister simply nodded; her hands clasped behind her back. "And you're Katsumi-san, am I correct?" She-_ He_ asked Katsumi who couldn't get over the fact that Haruhi looked so feminine.

"You _are_ correct," Katsumi answered then started to gaze out of the window due to her extreme anti-socialness.

"Ah, and you wouldn't mind me calling you by your first names would you?" I mean, I thought that if I called you by your last names it might cause some confusion." Haruhi explained. He looked at who she thought was a reserved girl and wondered if she would be anything like _that_ person.

"Don't worry about it Fujioka-san. Call us whatever you want, but it was very nice of you to think about us," Katsumi replied so formally, her vibrant purple orbs travelling to look up to the boy behind her.

"Then please, call me Haruhi"

"Hai, hai Haruhi-san," She said looking out the window again completely ending the conversation with the brown haired boy.

Right next to her, Katsumi could hear her sister's conversation with the other pair of twins and she was just surprised at how her sister sounded so comfortable with the new people she's met. It wasn't just that, she was also surprised at how random her conversation with the twins was. It couldn't even be followed. It was like there isn't really much point in talking about what they _were_ talking about. It was all just mush.

Haruhi sub consciously smiled at the black haired girl in front of him. It reminded him so much of someone he knew and how they changed for the better. Maybe it would happen to her if- no, _when _the twins meet the host club.

He smirked knowing it was inevitable.

Katsumi's ears perked up when she heard distant fangirl squealing, its high pitched sounds deafening even if it was from far away.

"Hey…" Kiyomi stopped talking to the twins for the moment, her ears hearing some squeaky sounds in the background "Anyone hear that high pitched sound that sounds like mice?" She asked her head tilting to the direction she could hear it from.

"Yeah!" One of the twins shouted, a smirk on his face

"It's Haruhi's fangirls" The other one finished looking toward Haruhi. Calm and composed, Haruhi looked plainly at the twins and the new girl. But in reality he was scared as hell, as hormonal-controlled girls never equalled to something good.

Kiyomi winked at Haruhi then started gossiping with the boys to see if she could irritate the guy "So, Hikaru, Kaoru, care to tell me the naughty things Haruhi-san has done to those _poor and innocent_ girls?" Hikaru and Kaoru smirked knowing what she was trying to do; of course, the happily joined along.

"Yeah, I heard that he…"The three huddled in a circle, hushed whispers were passed between them and occasionally, they looked up with some perverted grin on their face and their eyes were sloped as they looked at Haruhi.

The bell rang and every one raced to their seats as fast as they could. Kiyomi did the same however she was extremely confused as to why everyone looked scared enough that they could pee themselves.

The bell finished ringing and not even a _milli-_second later, a male teacher came in. He was tall and nowhere near muscular; he wore thin framed glasses that were positioned half way down his nose bridge and he wore a suit that clearly said 'don't mess with me'. He also had long-ish blonde hair tied into a ponytail and he carried a wand around with him.

"Where are the new students?" He asked his voice stern and strong "Stand up!" He shouted and Kiyomi and Katsumi did. The class turned to look at the both of them, their expressions bewildered. Their face expressions were the same; bored droopy eyes that looked back at the teacher like they could be at a better place.

"What are your names?" He asked his eyes turning into slits and glaring at his new pupils.

"Kiyomi Aikita desu" She said first her hands interlocked behind her back.

"Katsumi Aikita desu" She said second, her arms crossed and her hip cocked to the side.

"Sit down." They did as they were told "I would like to tell you guys now that I do not accept tardiness. If you are late to my lessons the results would be a detention. If you act the slightest bit discourteous towards me you will also get a detention and pile of homework on top of it. I have gathered that you know how to act in my lessons?" He asked his eyes full of warning.

"Hai, sensei" They answered.

He looked pleased with the class he had. They were finally all tamed and raring to go (he thought). "Very well, I am your English and Literature teacher, Shikari Shouta. Call me Shikari-sensei."

Everyone in his class inwardly groaned knowing that the lesson would drag on for eternity or until their eyes were fully closed and happy to welcome the sleep to come.

"Ah, I just remembered. I need to evaluate our new students to see what they have done in their past school and how much they know about English." He looked around the class who knew where he was leading the conversation to "We will have a test! You have to write a poem about eternity and time linking together. It can be of any style and structure. You have the rest of the lesson to write it. Good luck."

Katsumi sighed and took the piece of paper that the teacher had given her. "Arigato" She said politely and started scribbling words down which soon turned into sentences of course. After a few minutes she heard quiet hissing sounds. She ignored it and just kept on doing what she was doing. A few seconds passed and she heard the hissing again.

"Psssssssstttttttt!" She heard but ignored once again "Pssssssstttttttt!" It rang in her ear until she looked up, her perfectly plucked eyebrows turning into a 'v' shape and her eyes turned into slits. She put on her infamous glare, the purple of her eyes turning darker and darker by the second because of that one sound that irritated her to no end. "Pssstttttt!" Her eyes finally found the victim- _ahem –_the _source_ of the hissing sound. She saw Haruhi whose eyes were flicking from Katsumi to the teacher engrossed in a novel he was reading. A piece of paper flew in her direction and Haruhi mouthed the words _'Read it' _and so she did. Katsumi read everything on the small piece of paper which stated that Haruhi would show them around the school at lunch. It also said that he would show them a nice place to go to which was the small school maze in the garden. After she finished reading the letter, she looked up once again to meet Haruhi's eyes. They looked shocked for a moment as he looked at her and she wondered why he was but then she felt the tension between her brows. _'Gomen'_ she whispered to him as she relaxed her face. He smiled at her meaning that he accepted her apology and went straight back to writing. Katsumi's face tinted a light pink because of embarrassment. What was she embarrassed about you wonder? Well, glaring excessively at a handsome boy who is extremely popular would embarrass you too right? If you didn't hate or despise him in any way and you glared by accident…

You would definitely be embarrassed.

* * *

So the day has been hectic for the new twins. As Haruhi showed them around, the other pair of twins also felt the need to escort them around the place too. Wherever they went, when Haruhi finished a sentence or introduction to the place he showed them to, the annoying pair of twins (as Katsumi addressed them) felt the need to add an input. For example:

_In the cafeteria, Lunch._

"This is the cafeteria," Haruhi said "obviously, this is the place where you can get your food from but here is also where most gossip is shared."

"This place is also where we ended up having that big food fight, ne, Hikaru" Kaoru said nudging his twin on the side.

"Yeah! That was fun" He said

_In Library 1, Later part of lunch_

"This is Library 1. There are other Libraries of course, but all of them are occupied by bored students so they're usually accumulated there laughing and talking" Haruhi said

"Yeah, this is where the nerds hang out to read books and compare" Said one of the twins.

_Kaoru?_ Katsumi wondered in her head.

_Hikaru?_ Kiyomi wondered in hers.

However, it didn't matter because they both thought the exact same thing but with different facial expressions.

Katsumi had a bored yet irritated face, her eyelids drooped but her eyes were on guard. Kiyomi had a cheerful face on as always, her smile wide as she looked around the halls.

_It doesn't matter, _They thought _they're both idiots._

* * *

On the other hand, back to the present, well, as back to the present as you can in a past tense point of view, the Aikita twins waited inside the classroom for their extra companion. Kiyomi leaned against the wall holding her small briefcase in her hands. Katsumi sat at her desk, feet propped up and she balanced her chair on its two hind legs. The two sat in peaceful silence as they waited for their awfully sweet friend.

The classroom was deserted except for the two as the girls had somewhere to go and the boys just didn't want to stay in the classroom any longer.

The sound of rapid thumping shoes onto the hard ground indicated that there was somebody running towards a destination. The person running passed their classroom in a blur. The twins sighed in unison.

Soon after the figure running came back and stopped in front of their door gasping for breath.

"Hey, Hime-oneechan, did you already forget what door we were at?" Katsumi asked her sister.

"Yeah! Onee-chan!" Kiyomi scolded her _elder_ sister with a sound that sounded like _tsk, tsk, tsk _"You mustn't be so forgetful!" Kiyomi walked towards her elder sister and hugged her joyfully "I missed you anyway, how was your day?"

Hime scratched her head in embarrassment and looked at Katsumi with pleading eyes "Ahhh, Kat-chan, why must you always be so cold?" But it soon changed when she returned the hug Kiyomi gave her "My day was great thanks Kimi-chan and I need to show you guys something!"

Their elder sister took them by their arms and dragged them to the secret location. Hime was taller than them by a lot and she also had longer arms; it only took her only seconds to drag them to the place she wanted to go to. With a smug smile on her flawless face, she dragged the unwilling twins towards the unknown destination.

"Hey! Onee-chan, let go!" Kiyomi squirmed in her sister's iron grip. Katsumi, on the other hand, showed no resistance for she knew that these things were inescapable. Once a member of their family was determined to do something, it _will_ be done.

"Kimi, you know your attempts are futile. Just relax and let her drag us there. God knows she's gonna get tired from dragging us anyways" Katsumi said to her twin who soon stopped squirming and just let the nearly 6ft girl drag them there.

Hime knew that it was a mistake to drag the two twins. They both weighed 45 kilograms individually so that meant that she was dragging a heavy weight of 90 kilograms. She hated manual labour, sports or anything that involved getting sweaty or using muscle. Basically, she would give out soon.

The eldest sister of the three took them through many halls and past a ton of windows. After 5 minutes of dragging the twins, Hime's breathing became laboured and her grip on their arms loosened. But it all didn't matter because they were in front of some big double doors which turned out to be Music Room 3. A smile gradually grew on Hime's face and she let go of the twins who brushed themselves off and stood up then walked to their elder sister's side.

Kiyomi spoke first, obviously irritated that she was dragged around for 5 minutes "What was that for Onee-chan? You got me all dirty now and it was really hard to find this skirt!"

"Oh hush now Imouto, I can always get you a new pair"

"No you can't." Kiyomi pouted "That's not the point anyway. The point is that it took me hours to find this in the closet."

"Just get it cleaned tonight then have it dry washed ready for tomorrow" Hime reasoned.

"But that's just not fair on the maids!"

"But they're willing to do it for you and they said they want to repay us anyway"

"But that's still mean!"

"No it's not; it's called doing their job"

"It's called slavery!"

"It's not!"

"It _so_ is!"

"It's _so_ not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"SHUT UP!"

The scream that erupted from Katsumi shut them both up in an instant. Her purple eyes turned a darker shade and she glared at her sisters. Her hands pinched the bridge of her nose due to the irritation that she could feel was building up. "Guys, don't do that now and don't do it here. What was it that you wanted to show us anyway Hime-nee?"

Hime's scowl evaporated and turned into a smile instead "Oh yeah!" She turned back to the door that was in front of them getting ready to push them open "Get ready and be _amazed!" _

She pushed them open because, you know, it would a crap storyline if she didn't open it. I mean, what do you think would happen? She would prepare to open it up but then instead decide to go home? Puh-_lease_.

So when she opened the doors, the twins were obviously 'amazed'. They awed at the blood-red rose petals that flew around the room when they opened the double doors. The petals were never ending; falling from above like it was rain, light rain. Hime held her palm open in front of her catching one of the red petals "Kire…" She whispered then let it fall to the ground.

"Hello, you're new here I presume?" They looked up to see a tall guy with dark, probably jet black, hair and even though he acknowledged the three, his head was down and writing in this black book.

"Hai," Hime answered for the two and she was still looking at the pretty petals that were falling from the sky. When I described that they were never ending. It was a literal meaning.

The twins witnessed the meeting. When the boy and their sister looked up at the same time and saw each other, it was like a war broke out. Like how if you plus a negative and a plus it equals negative; light blue eyes met onyx black ones.

"You…!" They both shouted at the same time to each other. The twins just watched with amusement from the sidelines where it was deemed safe.

"What are you doing here?" Hime asked her _'friend'_ with a very '_nice'_ look on her face.

"I'm the vice president here," he said calmly, coolly unlike the person he was talking to who seemed to be breaking down in each second that passed.

"But…! Wha… How?" She asked him, feeling completely down that _he_ was there.

"Well, Tamaki over there dragged me to make this club last year." He nodded his head over to the blonde who wasn't acting like an idiot but instead princely or gentlemanly if that's a word. "He made it so he's the president, but anyways, what can I do for you ladies?" He said to them with a completely stoic face.

"First, tell us what this place is please" Kiyomi said smiling at him like the angel she is. On the other hand, Hime slowly died in the background, her body comically losing its colour and she deflated. Katsumi just stayed next to her sister staring at the vice president of this weird club.

"Well, this place is the Host Club-" He said but was soon cut off by an equally tall blonde that appeared next to him.

"The host club is a place where handsome boys who have too much time on their hands, entertain and charm girls, who also have way too much time on their hands. So basically, this place is a private, elegant playground for the super rich."

The man who had spoken had slightly messy blonde hair and purple eyes like the twins but they were much lighter in comparison. He was very dramatic and had extreme hand actions to match nearly every single word he said.

"I am the president of this club and also it's magnificent prince, Tamaki Suoh," Tamaki picked up the dying Hime in the background and kissed her hand. And with a charming smile, he brought her back to the other two girls.

Hime's face turned a bright red and s trickle of blood came out of her nose. She felt it run and immediately she blushed even harder, pulling her hand up to her face to cover it and she rushed to look for a tissue. Katsumi sighed next to her and took out a piece of tissue she always kept inside her bag just in case things like these happened. Kiyomi laughed at her sister.

"Onee-chan! You're too soft" She giggled some more.

"Did she just get a nosebleed?" The guy with black hair asked them.

"Yeah, she definitely did!" Kiyomi said and started to explain everything else "She gets them when things get intimate. Anything can set them off really, like skin touching, hand kissing, cheek kissing. As long as it's with the opposite sex then that will happen." They looked at the blonde girl who was pinching her nose with the tissue.

The guy with black hair walked over to her, pushing his thin framed glasses further up his nose and got really close to Hime and told her "You're doing it wrong," He adjusted her by putting his hand on the low section of her back and using the other to lean her forward "if you want it to stop you need to lean forward."

The outcome of this was for her face to turn a bright red again. You could tell that his actions just made the blonde girl bleed more.

"Kyoya! Don't kill Hime-chan! She's too young to die!" Tamaki shouted to his friend who seemed to want to kill the poor girl having a nosebleed. He pulled his friend away from the now dying girl.

"So," Katsumi started her eyes sceptical "who are _you_?" She said directing the question towards the guy now identified as 'Kyoya'.

"I am Kyoya Ootori." He said while keeping an eye on Hime. Kiyomi wondered if he was planning on killing her or something.

"Okay, well, Ootori-san, please don't kill my sister. She may seem stupid or whatever you have seen of her so far today but she is most likely to be the complete opposite." Katsumi helped her older sister off the ground. Kiyomi took over.

"And who are the others?" Kiyomi asked balancing on the heels of her feet, swinging forward and back.

"Well, first of all, let me explain that my friend over there is the cool type of the place. See, since this is a Host Club, the students working here would need to have a type." He pointed to the table closest to them and there, sat a familiar face, was Haruhi Fujioka "There is our newest member, Haruhi Fujioka! She-Imean _He_ is the natural type of the group since when he first entered he clicked with the guests instantly." Tamaki pointed to the next table next to the Natural. So Haruhi probably wasn't gay. _Probably_ "At the table next to Haruhi are the twins," _Wow,_ Kiyomi thought _They must have a lot of time on their hands for them to be gathered here especially since 3 of them are from my class. _"Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. They are the mischievous type, playing tricks and doing taboo things such as their brotherly love act…" Tamaki looked distastefully at the twins and he informed them that they were _'shady'_ so it would be best if they steered clear from them. He carried on with his explaining and Hime's nosebleed finally stopped which was a good sign that she wasn't going to die "Over there, quite far from us, are the cousins. The short blonde boy is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, he's the boy lolita type, because he's short and cute. Next to him is his cousin Takashi Morinozuka, the wild type." All of a sudden he withdrew from the three girls and his best friend elegantly putting his hand on his chest and flipping his bangs back in the process "And I, am Tamaki Suoh, the club's president and The king of the whole club and the princely type"

"Ah, we already knew that Suoh-san," Katsumi said taking the situation into her own hands since she wanted to go home and eat. "Ootori-san over there explained it to us already."

"Wah~! Okaa-san, why?" He proceeded to cry and talk at the same time so what he was saying was really hard to understand. Just as Katsumi was planning her escape, the small boy from the back of the room came up to her holding a pink bunny that was nearly the same height as him.

"Konnichiwa! This is Usa-chan" He said holding up the undeniably cute bunny in his hands "come eat cake with us, ne?" He cuddled the small pink bunny in his arms, looking all cute and adorable like what he was supposed to be.

"Iie," Katsumi said coldly looking down at the boy in front of her "sumimasen." She turned away from him dragging her 2 sisters with her "Gomenasai, demo we have no reason to come here and be acquainted with handsome men such as yourselves. Good day" She dragged an unwilling Kiyomi and Hime. No, she did not drag them, she pulled for them to come with her but they wouldn't budge. Not even a millimetre. She looked back at them, ready to throw all the insulting words she could think of but they were looking at her with their puppy dog faces, their eyes were lined with tears ready to fall and some had already streaked down their face. Their bottom lips quivered and they sniffled. Katsumi was slowly putting down the many walls she had as a defence so to avoid this from happening, she looked away from them. However, the view she had didn't help at all. She ended up looking at the adorable shortie who also had his puppy dog face on. She… She completely broke.

Her head was down in defeat as she begrudgingly said "Fine, we'll stay until this place is closed so you won't ever drag me back here again."

The two girls jumped up and down happily cheering "Yay! Banzai!"

"I wanna have the twins!" Kiyomi shouted then walked towards the twins who were shocked to see her there but welcomed her with one of their acts.

"I wanna torture, I mean, _have_ Kyoya-kun!" Hime said smiling evilly behind her hand and walked with the Ootori who seemed to be planning his battle plan.

Katsumi, who wasn't even the slightest bit willing to go here and participate, went and sat by the window away from everybody, isolated. She sat on the window ledge (the bit of wood sticking out at the bottom of the window inside) since she could fit on there and started sketching in her book. She had a nice view of the winter trees, the dark brown colour and texture on it caught her eyes, it was bare though, no leaves no nothing, completely defenseless from the cold harsh winds.

* * *

"Ahhh, that was fun didn't you think so, Onee-chan?" Kiyomi giggled holding her stomach and looking towards Katsumi who had an impassive face. Nearly all the girls who usually came to the club were gone. They would all be gone soon if 2 persistent girls left along with their sister.

"Sure was, Imouto. I just couldn't believe Kat-chan didn't join us! She would've had fun" Hime proceeded to walk towards Katsumi who was still sketching something in her book, completely focused on a drawing. "Yo!" Hime poked her little sister on the sides until Katsumi looked at her. "Why didn't you join us?" Hime asked her, her blue eyes demanding an answer from the raven girl.

"I wasn't feeling it." She said her eyes drooping.

"Not a good enough reason." Hime prodded her for an answer, literally by poking her head over and over again.

"Fine, I was grumpy because I was hungry. I wanted to eat food but instead we stayed here for an extra hour." She said hesitantly averting her eyes from her knowledgeable sister.

"You could've eaten a little something here y'know? Grab cake with Honey or something" Katsumi sighed and replied with a lame excuse.

"I was grumpy. And my pride-" All of a sudden she went quiet, her eyes widening in surprise as she looked at something behind Hime who soon caught on and looked at what was behind her. They both saw that Kaoru and Hikaru were spinning Kiyomi over and over again. So much that her eyes turned into black spirals and she was slowly losing her balance. Katsumi snapped out of it in time.

"Baka!" She shouted angrily towards the twins "Don't spin her!"

"Why?" One of the twins inquired

"If you spin her too much she's gonna puke!" She shouted at them and walked as fast as she could to the scene. The twins heard the word 'puke and instantly flinched away from the girl, letting her go and spin away towards some delicate looking plates, cups and knick-knacks.

"AHO!" Katsumi shouted enraged as she started running towards her sister who was spinning precariously fast towards the glass case. Even if she was running the fastest she could, which was extremely fast, she couldn't reach her sister in time.

Kiyomi hit the glass case "Iie!" Katsumi shrieked, managing to catch her sister who could have severely injured herself by falling into the glass. Katsumi, however, realised her second mistake as she looked slowly behind her reluctantly. It happened in slow motion. She witnessed the tall glass case fall, its goods also falling then smashing into tiny, incurable fragments.


	2. The Price of Actions and Consequences

**The Price of Actions and Consequences**

Katsumi's breath hitched as she looked at the broken pieces only a few feet away from her. Her heartbeat increased, her senses knowing that something far worse than what she can imagine was going to happen. A shadow towered over her small figure; slowly she looked up only to meet the merciless eyes of Kyoya Ootori. She deflated instantly and asked "How much was it?" Her voice reverberated off the walls as everyone fell silent to hear the court sentence. Her eyes averted his in fear of hearing the outstanding amount.

"Oh, you catch on quick don't you?" He said, an evil grin on his face, making the already tense girl even tenser.

"Just tell me how much it was" She demanded slinging her sister's arm over her shoulder to support her dizzied state.

"10 million yen." He answered shutting his black book "I rounded it up to the nearest yen which you should be thankful for or else you would have to pay more"

"Shikashi, what's the catch?" She asked mentally calculating how long it would take to pay them back.

"She," he pointed to Hime, poor, poor Hime "will have to be my personal assistant." Hime shook her hands about the place, begging Katsumi to say no and just pay him back a different way. She could already see what would be written on her head stone: Death by K.O.

The twins gasped "Kyoya, we never knew you had it in you" They said and started to talk bad about him. The aura between the two turned a dark blue as their inner personalities came out.

A tick mark appeared on Kyoya's forhead as he said "What the hell are you talking about?"

The twins simply looked up, a gleam in their eyes as they wagged their finger with each word "S&M"

Upon hearing those two letters together, Hime bled out and fainted.

"Wahh!" Tamaki shouted and surrounded the unconscious blonde on the ground "Okaa-san! Help her!" He hesitated to touch Hime many times fearing that he might injure the girl further. Nobody noticed the purple flames that appeared behind a very angry girl.

Haruhi came back through the double doors and recoiled in fear seeing the scene in front of him. Kyoya had his own dark blue aura, looking ready to kill. The twins slowly backed away knowing that they had just asked for a death wish. Tamaki was panicking and flailing around the unconscious girl on the ground. And lastly, Katsumi was producing her own purple aura, her eyes shaded and covered by her fringe. She was carrying an unconscious Kiyomi who sported swirling eyes. Oh! And let's not forget the ever-so stoic Mori who watched Honey happily eating cake.

Haruhi sighed feeling the need to take over "Senpai," he said and Tamaki straightened up and posed like a soldier waiting for the order.

"H-hai!"

"Carry Hime-san to the couch please" Tamaki did as he was told, taking her to the closest green couch in sight.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, don't provoke Kyoya-senpai. Kyoya-senpai, can you check on Hime-san please. There is quite a lot of blood on the floor" Haruhi walked into a room that seemed to be connected to the Music Room and pulled out a plate of cake. Everyone now watched Haruhi wondering what he would do with the cake since he's not really fond of sweets.

They saw Haruhi walk to Katsumi who looked extremely dangerous at the moment "Here," he said shoving the piece of cake in front of her face. Katsumi glanced at the cake for a very brief amount of time before walking away from it and placing her sister on the couch opposite of Hime. _Then_ she took the cake in Haruhi's hands and ate it in silence as she sat next to her sister.

"So," Haruhi started "would anyone like to tell me what happened here?"

"Well," The devilish twins said in sync "we were spinning Kimi-chan,"

"when Kat-chan shouted _'Baka! Don't spin her! If you spin her too much she's gonna puke!'_ and so my brother over here let go" Kaoru said mimicking a girl's voice by making his high pitched when he repeated what Katsumi had said.

"Thenshe shouted _'AHO!' _ really loudly." Hikaru continued doing the same thing as his twin when he mimicked Katsumi's voice.

"Then Kimi-chan spun round and round and round and hit the ornament filled glass case making it break into many pieces but Kat-chan caught Kimi-chan before she fell and died." Honey said eating cake next to an expressionless Katsumi.

"Matte, if you knew all of that then why didn't you help?" Katsumi asked him as she satisfied herself with the chocolate cake she was given, glaring at the small boy with the big appetite for cake and at the twins who made her sound like a chipmunk.

"I was enjoying myself" Honey said shoving another big piece of cake in his mouth and closing his eyes in appreciation.

"That's a rubbish reason" Katsumi said.

"Anyway, if Kiyomi-san broke the glass case and the stuff in it then that means-" Haruhi froze, a shiver running down up her spine.

"It's kinda nostalgic don't you think?" The twins asked looking at Haruhi.

"Y-yeah, I suppose" He said.

"Huh?" Katsumi said "Am I missing something?"

"Yeah, you're missing a lot" Kyoya said "like the money you owe the club" She froze and stopped eating the cake. She set it down on the table.

"What do you want us to do?" She asked looking at him "Even if we _are_ rich, there is no way we would be able to pay that amount!"

"Then I suggest that you work here" He said an evil glint in his eye. Then things got even more serious when he opened his black book "I already told you, if Hime becomes my personal assistant then I would take away the 456 thousand yen."

Katsumi looked from Kyoya, to her sister who was still unconscious, then back to him and said mistrustfully "For how long is she going to be your personal assistant for?"

"Until the debt has been paid off"

"Fine…" she said reluctantly "but I swear, if you do anything indecent to her, I will have Senpai's foot 6 feet up your ass"

"That won't be happening." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose "I have Mori and Honey on my side. You won't stand a chance" Electricity came from both of their eyes connecting them together, but not in a good way. The electricity between them tried to fight for dominance in the centre, sparks flying everywhere.

Tamaki appeared in front of them spontaneously, more red petals coming out of nowhere "Well, Kat-chan, have you heard of the saying "When in Rome, do as Romans do!"?" He paused then put an arm over the distressed girl, pointing a finger to Haruhi as an example "If you have no money, pay with your body!"

Haruhi was once again hit with a feeling of nostalgia but then he realised that his senpai had just called him poor "H-hey!"

"Tch." Katsumi said "Like hell am I going to work here! And even if it's against my wishes, Kiyomi would want to work here so assign her to be another host or something" She said taking Tamaki's arm away from her shoulders.

"Oh, are your true colours showing, Katsumi-san?" Kyoya said craftily.

Kiyomi turned her head where half of her face was shaded by her hair, the other half was clearly seen and her eye glared dangerously at Kyoya, it was also filled with warning "Well, Ootori-san, you're definitely one to talk aren't you? You didn't even deny that you would do something lewd to my sister" And evil grin appeared on her face and suddenly everyone was struck by a feeling of coldness. Even the twins could praise how she acted so deviously "Oh my, poor innocent Hime-oneechan in the clutches of such a man"

In the background, Haruhi, the Twins and Tamaki hid behind the couch their faces shocked as they whispered "The Shadow Queen has been born!"

A groan was heard from one of the couches. It turns out that Hime was the one who had awoken "Wha… What happened?" Her vision was still blurry and unclear; her speech was a bit slurred.

Katsumi froze once again, now ignoring Kyoya and rigidly turning her head to look at her sister "Oh, ohayo Hime-oneechan!" She laughed lightly "Uh, well you see, ano, you're Kyoya's new personal assistant!" She said in one rush giving an uncertain smile then laughed a bit.

Hime guffawed and started to sprout some random stuff out from her mouth "That's a really good joke Kat-chan! Before I know it you're going to be telling me that you're not good at drawing, Kiyomi's stupid and Haruhi's a girl!" She laughed some more not realising that the whole atmosphere changed once again.

Tamaki dramatically gasped and put a hand to his heart as if he just heard that one of his close friends were dying or something. He immediately grabbed Haruhi and started to show that he was definitely a boy "S-see? Of course Haruhi is a boy! If he wasn't a boy then he wouldn't be in this club! Haha! What are you saying? See? She is definitely a boy! I mean look at these muscles!"

Kyoya sighed at his panicking best friend and the Twins said "Tono-"

"Call me king!" Tamaki shouted in panic.

They just shook their heads and deadpanned "You called Haruhi a she. You fail"

"Oh Haruhi my darling daughter, I'm really sorry! All the stuff you've worked for has been ripped out of your grasp because of that cunning girl!" He pointed an accusing finger towards Hime who just stood there clueless and said "Eh? Me?" Tamaki ignored her completely, too absorbed in his despair at accidentally revealing that Haruhi was a girl.

"Senpai, it's okay" Haruhi said trying her best to comfort him who was clinging on crying a river of tears.

"Yeah! I mean, Tamaki-senpai, it's not like we're just gonna tell anybody especially after breaking that huge glass case, which I swear wasn't there before. But anyway, we promise we won't tell anybody since I would have to work here too and if I told the whole world Haru-chan is a girl I would be sure that Haru-chan would have a hard time of paying you guys back and that wouldn't be fair." A voice perked up from the couch. It turns out that Kiyomi woke up a while ago since she now knows that Haruhi was a girl. "And we need to pay you guys back ASAP since we're not gonna be in this school forever." She added.

"What does that mean?" Hikaru asked sitting next to her to start up a conversation. But the real reason was because he might need a human shield because the staring contest between Katsumi and Kyoya had started again.

"It means that we won't be in this school forever." She said smiling like the innocent girl she was.

"None of us would be in this school forever," Kaoru said sitting on the other side of Kiyomi. Thinking the same thing his brother was.

"But, what I mean is that we might not even last the whole first year here" she said taking a sip from the tea that Haruhi prepared. She escaped from Tamaki a few moments before by saying that it would be rude of her if she didn't prepare tea or coffee. Tamaki and Hime were consoling each other as they both cried. Next to them was Mori and Honey who sat on his shoulder. It appears to be that Honey was trying to make them happy and laugh again by saying that they should have cake with him.

"Why? Isn't that a bad thing? I mean shouldn't you finish your education first?" Kaoru asked again.

"Yeah but for the past 5 years we've been having private lessons and tutoring because we've been travelling around the world for a while now. Dad, being the professional Lawyer he is, has many cases around the world so, as a family, we followed him. But this was also for mum's job since she wanted to find out about different climates and different fashion styles. She's a cosmetologist and everything that's associated with that line of work. She said that she wanted to go around the world and work on her line of make-up, nail polish, hair spray etc."

"So, you travelled around the world in 5 years?" Hikaru asked leaning back into the couch.

"Yeah, we got to see all the famous places. Like the Buckingham Palace in London, the Colosseum in Rome… We even got to see those cute little Tiki heads in Hawaii!"

"That must have been fun." The twins said at the same time thinking if they would one day do the things they've done. "But why is Hime your older sister when she looks nothing like you guys?"

Kiyomi giggled "She's our adopted sister of course! Katsumi saw her in an orphanage centre while she was walking the streets looking for material. Onee-chan was reading a medical book at the age of 12 and she was being picked on by these older dumb kids because she was reading such a grown up book."

"Wait," Hikaru said "Hime is _smart?_" He said looking at Hime who was still crying with Tamaki since she just got scolded by Katsumi.

"Of course she's smart! Why wouldn't she be?" Kiyomi defended her sister "Just you wait for the test results we had to take because we joined this school so late"

"You had to take a test?" Hikaru asked curiously. If you were wondering, Kaoru had been in the sight of Katsumi and Kyoya and he was forced to referee some match they were having.

"Yeah, science, English, maths and a common knowledge test." She replied drinking more of the tea she had in her hands. "They were pretty easy, but I do have to say, they would be much easier if they were tests given by a comprehensive school" She said thinking about it. Hikaru, on the other hand, sat next to her looking as if he was just hit by a 2 by 2 in the face.

"Wait," he said for the millionth time that day "_you're_ smart?" He asked looking at her as if she had three heads.

Kiyomi was insulted and couldn't believe that he thought she was stupid "Well, yeah, that's why I'm in this school."

"But why did you know so much stuff about being stupid then?"

"What do you mean?" She asked truly confused.

"Earlier today we were having that conversation during break and then we had that conversation during lunch! Only stupid people would be able to understand that!" He said loudly, utterly shocked that she was smart.

"Oh, that? You don't have to be stupid to understand that. If you can comprehend things really quickly, like me, then you would be able to catch onto what we were talking about"

"Really?" Hikaru asked shocked that his new friend was _smart_. Not that he thought she was stupid, but it was just a surprise that someone could be as smart as Haruhi.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead and you could tell that the smile that adorned her face was a little forced "Yes, really. Now please, drop the subject of whether I am smart or not before I turn like my sister" She left it off with a smile and a quiet laugh. Hikaru glanced in the direction Katsumi was at and he saw that she was surrounded by the other host club members because she looked like she was being possessed. Her hair was defying gravity by floating about the place, her eyes looked dark and daring them to get close to her.

"Kyoya!" Kaoru shouted panicking "Why did you provoke her so much?!" He ran around in circles like Tamaki and Hime who were also shouting about what they should about to the 'demon'. "Hikaruuuuuu!" He shouted to which his brother ran to him in an instant and pulled him away from the danger zone. Kiyomi sighed, placing her cup down onto the humble coffee table, she thought about ways to calm her sister down and after a few seconds she found a way.

"Kat-chan! Kat-chan! Kat-chan!" She shouted to her sister and skipped next to her, a big smile on her face "Kat-chan!" She said once again and finally her sister turned to her.

"What?!" She shouted obviously enraged.

_Sheesh,_ Kiyomi thought slightly inching away from her sister _What the hell did Kyoya say to get her this riled up?_ "Kat-chan, if you don't calm down in 3 seconds then I'm gonna tell everyone about that time"

"About… _that_ time?" Katsumi asked her sister carefully, fearfully.

"Yes, about _that_ time so you better calm down now or else your deepest darkest secrets will be revealed"

The others watched the scene unfold in front of them from the side. It was now a showdown between the twins and a sign appeared behind them, facing the onlookers, it said in big black letters '_BLACKMAIL'_.

Kiyomi raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow and waited for her sister to calm down. "3" she said starting the countdown "2" she smirked knowing that her sister would tell her stop when she said "1"

"Fine! I'm calm!" She shouted her cheeks reddening because of the secret- or rather- moment in time that Kiyomi was going to reveal.

"Ohhh," The twins started, finding a new object to play with "is that Katsumi blushing?" They said out loud which caused everyone to look at her cheeks which turned a darker shade of red.

"Okay guys, don't embarrass Katsumi any further. Come on guys, Hime, Katsumi, we're going home." She said and dragged them out trying to stop a new quarrel from starting "Ja" she said and waved a hand goodbye.

* * *

"So all I have to do is Host like you guys?" She asked Tamaki.

"Yes, my niece!" He shouted and hugged her "You catch on so quickly!"

"I'm your niece?" Kiyomi asked Tamaki with stars in her eyes.

"Yes, you are!" He said and hugged her some more. Then they started twirling "Don't worry my darling niece, you will do just fine!"

"Aweee thanks Tamaki-senpai!" She smiled and put a fist I front of her in determination "I will surely learn lots from you, senpai. I will do my best!"

Tamaki squealed (yes, for real, he squealed) and twirled the 45 kilogram girl in the air "You're the best niece ever!" He shouted and they kept playing with each other. Occasionally, Tamaki pulled Haruhi in for a hug as he felt that he was neglecting his own daughter.

"But wait! What is your type?!" He gasped thinking about what type she could be. Many possibilities ran through his head but a voice interrupted him.

"Senpai," Haruhi said "we can figure that out later when she's finished the first day. Surely you would be able to tell what she would be good at and what she would be comfortable in doing" She had a finger pointing up to the ceiling which meant that she had a good solution.

"Oh Haruhi my daughter! You are so smart! I approve! Daddy is so proud of you!" Tamaki said crying from the overwhelming feelings he could probably feel. He hugged Haruhi and spun around with her.

On the other hand, the other pair, Kyoya and Hime had their own atmosphere. It was very tense between the two as he still had not denied the things he was accused of the day before. There was also an awkward silence between the two the sound of typing could be heard. Kyoya sat in front of his laptop, typing away and looking like he was in his own world as he typed and completely ignored his assistant. She was growing bored by the second and there were still a few minutes until the club started. She sighed and looked around and smiled slightly seeing the sight of the twins bothering Katsumi. She knew that her darling little sister would have to grow out of being such a loner and eventually open up to people. At that moment, Hime didn't care who her sister befriended. As long as she had a friend it would be fine… Okay, so that was exaggerated by just the slightest bit, what Hime meant was that she wouldn't mind her sister having friends as long as they were nice to her or had good intentions. Kyoya noticed her staring.

"How long have you known each other?" He asked her out of the blue.

"I'm pretty sure you know how long we've known each other for" Hime said looking at him from the corner of her eyes "I heard that you're a stalker. What are you looking at?" she turned to him and bent down to look at the things he was typing on his laptop, her head just slightly behind his as she tried to peek at what he was doing. A person like him was no stalker! He preferred investigator. All of a sudden, he shut his laptop in one quick motion and turned around to deny and protect his pride. But instead something else happened. For the first time in a very long time, he had misjudged something. He didn't think that Hime was that close so when he turned around he was shocked to see her innocent azure eyes so close to his dark analytical ones. He could see how she had extreme light blue flecks close to her pupils but then there were also some dark blue hues that outlined her pupils. Upon hearing her gasp, he turned away from her and pushed his glasses further up his nose, looking down and feeling embarrassed at the same time but of course, he would never say that out loud. She pulled back.

She tried to carry on what she was talking about earlier but she trailed off, only able to stay silent as her thoughts only focused on _him_. The perfect saying popped up in her mind _'Cat got your tongue?'_ she remembered how Kyoya had cynically told her that yesterday when she was doing better than him in his favourite subject. She remembered how she had wittily told him a comeback but then he rebutted it so well, so flawlessly that she was silent. A blush slowly occupied her cheeks as she felt her inner self panic, her mind unable to forget the happenings from before. She felt her heart beat fast in her chest, her head turning away from the direction Kyoya was at and she tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths and thinking of things other than the close proximity she just experienced a few seconds ago. However, she had to admit, his eyes looked nice. Damn, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Kyoya recovered from the incident (if you could call it an incident) and started writing down the names of the girls he needed to conduct a regular check on. He wasn't updated, which was something unusual, but he had some things to do and because of the events happening as of late, his usual check-ups were delayed. So, he decided that he would use his new assistant to do the easy work he used to do. "Hime," he said trying to get the girl to look at him, "Hime!" Okay, so he didn't really shout her name. He just said it urgently to catch her attention but it didn't work. He saw her facing away from him, a blush still spread on her cheeks. Now, what exactly had Hime been thinking about? Hmm…

Kyoya, who was slowly losing his temper at the unresponsive girl, stood up and poked said girl until she turned around in a whiz "Yeah?!" she broke out of her reverie, her long blonde hair whipped Kyoya in the face and he wasn't at all happy about it. Her hand went up to her mouth "Ah, gomen, gomen! I didn't mean to hit you with my hair! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine" He said courteously and looked at his watch. Seeing that it was nearly time for the Host Club to start, he finished what needed to be done quickly "Here are the names of the girls who usually come to the club." he said handing her the sheet of names "Conduct a research of these girls, anything and everything about them and also create a new profile, if they are related to anybody we would need to know about like boyfriend of fiancé." With that, Kyoya was off to stand at his usual place next to the 'King' that is Tamaki.

The doors of the club room were pushed open by the excited girls and they said their usual greeting "Welcome!" they each said together and red petals flew about everywhere, like a blizzard it blew from a random direction, strong and powerful. The petals also brought a lovely aroma from them, as the sweet smell of rose infiltrated the room.

The group of handsome boys smiled at the guests, welcoming them and making sure that they didn't feel threatened or scared in any way as they were fragile and soft hearted "Welcome young beautiful maidens," Tamaki said standing from his spot and walking over to the girls with his arms open "today, before the club _officially_ opens, we would like to introduce our new Host, Kiyomi Aikita-san!"

All the girls looked at the beautiful girl wearing a white shirt tucked in a black pencil skirt which came ¾ down her thigh. The boy's blazer on top of the white shirt and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows for a nice style. Her long black hair flowed behind her back as she greeted with a smile gracing her face "Welcome princesses. I look forward to spending time with you"

The customers awed at her innocence and how she said that they looked forward to spending time with her. Some of the girls found this appealing as most of the customers didn't have siblings. In other words, this was their chance to have a younger sister they could play with.

"And now," Tamaki said bowing graciously to the girls "the Host Club is officially open! Please go to Kyoya to check your times and we hope that we would be able to spend time with all of you beautiful maidens"

With that, the Host Club sat in their normal spaces and Kyoya organised everything like he usually did.

Already, Kiyomi had a few customers and they were all older than her "Konnichiwa Hime-nee"

The girls awed at her adorableness already wanting to hug her and play with her like she was their sibling "Kiyomi-chan, you're so cute!" One of the older girls with the black hair said squealing with the girl next to her.

"I may be cute now, Hime. However, I will never be as beautiful as you all when I reach your age" Kiyomi smiled sadly looking down at the floor. This made the girl who called her cute sit next to her and give her a big hug.

"Oh, Kiyomi-chan! Of course you will be beautiful! See, I'll even make you look pretty. Would you mind me giving you a fishtail braid?" She asked.

"Oh not at all onee-chan! I would really appreciate it!" Kiyomi said smiling and turning slightly so she could play with her hair. She then turned her attention to the other two on the other couch who found her so sweet "What do you do in your spare time then?" Kiyomi asked nicely

"Oh, I usually help my dad out with the company. Though, with my spare time I visit the Host Club" The girl with the thick, black rimmed glasses answered her question then smiled afterwards.

The other girl with the brown hair had a big smile on her face as she answered "I, on the other hand, focus more on my school work. I'm planning on becoming a professional cook when I'm older"

"Wow!" Kiyomi said in awe "You guys are so hard working! You guys are going to have such a successful future in life"

"Oh Kiyomi-chan, how adorable you are, you're going to be successful too when you're older you know. That's why we're in this school" Ami said (Kiyomi overheard the name of the bespectacled girl)

"Awe thanks for the encouragement!" Cue the big smile filled with gratitude "But you know what onee-chan? I would rather have a calm life out in the country side than working in big businesses. I feel that happiness is better than success"

The three girls frantically nodded their heads agreeing with the girl who now had a fish plait done on her.

Shyly, the girl who sat next to the bespectacled girl, Ami, said "Kiyomi-chan, would you mind if we request to speak to you again tomorrow?"

Kiyomi smiled and answered "No, I wouldn't mind at all. In fact, it would really help me in my present predicament. However, I didn't catch your name one-chan, may I know what it is?"

"Oh yes! My name is Shaniah, this is Ami and the girl who had just done your hair is Yui" She stood up along with the other girls who waved their goodbyes to her.

"I hope to see you soon!" Kiyomi shouted and a new batch of her customers came.

Meanwhile, Katsumi sat by the open window's sill, studying for sciences as they were her weakest subjects. She had no intentions on joining the club whatsoever and she didn't mind the fact that Kiyomi was interacting with other people, but, if she had to be honest, she would rather have her sisters all to herself. This was one of the few moments when they didn't actually spend time with each other and nothing could be done to fix it because of the accident that occurred the day before. She sighed, feeling the migraine that was about to come, and also other things that would affect her scheduled everyday life.

Her concentration in doing science revision wavered and soon the words in front of her blurred into one huge blob of black ink. She blinked for a few moments trying to get the focus of her eyes back but when it was obvious that it wasn't working, she shut her books and looked towards her sister, Kiyomi.

Her long black hair was tied in a high ponytail with two strands framing her face. This was the usual style her sister would opt for if it wasn't having her hair down. She sighed once again and noticed her own distress. She somehow felt _jealous _of the ladies who were sat with her sister. Did Kiyomi always laugh and smile like that when she was with her? Did she always seem so cheerful? Kiyomi seemed like she was enjoying the presence of her senpais and everything else that they were doing. But… was she really?

_Of course she would be enjoying it_ Thought Katsumi _She's Kiyomi after all_.

After she observed Kiyomi, she decided to move on and observe Hime – and she is not observing in a stalkerish way.

She noticed that right now Hime was with Kyoya, the cold hearted prince of Ouran. Surprisingly, they were getting along well with each other, despite the occasional fights that would spontaneously happen; she looked like that she didn't mind his presence. She also seemed comfortable around him. However, Katsumi didn't fail to notice the slight blush on Hime's cheeks. Why was it there? Well, that's a mystery Katsumi would have to solve by herself.

Katsumi wondered why all her sisters were so happy doing the stuff that she wasn't really comfortable in doing. She had a though a lot during this time that she didn't really realise how much time had passed.

With one final sigh, she opened the page of her textbook which she needed to learn, only to see the scribbles of an incomprehensible page. With that, the Host Club was announced: Closed.


	3. Jealousy? Or Envy?

**Jealousy…? Or Envy?**

It was days after the beginning of a new friendship when something happened to a certain someone. After her sister's first club session, she grew restless for nights to come, wondering about the things she thought and the things she felt. She had never worried like this before so why was it happening to her now? She tossed and turned in bed, her hair sprawling out in all directions making it look like it had s life of its own. The pretty face scrunched up while asleep and pink, dry lips quivered. Give it a few moments… She shot up, mouth open in an 'o', drenched in sweat, heart beat: fast…

_What is going on with me? _She thought. The moon was still out and her bedroom window let the dim grey light through. Bathed in the dying light, her sweat sparkled on her skin. "Ughhh…" She groaned and slowly laid back. She was wide awake now. She wouldn't be able to sleep until the next time she needed to sleep.

_Yosh,_ She thought _time to do some paperwork_ She reached for the blue laptop that lay on top of the mahogany drawers. She had 2-3 more hours until school so she did as much paperwork a she could. It's too bad that nobody realised the state she was in.

"_Heyooooooooo!_" The ever so cheery girl entered the school grounds as her hair blew in the wind with a million-watt smile adorned on her face. There were students all over the place, all of them exiting their high-class rides and wishing their chauffeurs a good day. The trees swayed and made a nice line of shadows that went all the way down to the fountain. You could say that today was like any other day in Ouran.

"How are my two devils doing?" She put her arms around the two – which proved to be quite a struggle since they were taller than her by a few centimetres.

"Kimi-chan! We're great!" The one on the left said

"We need to meet up at the club room y'know?" Then the one on the right

"Where are Katsumi and Hime?" Together

Kiyomi was slightly confused about who was talking. Despite being twins with Kiyomi for so long, she didn't possess the skill to be able to tell twins other than themselves. She felt bad for not being able to tell the two apart "Umm, guys? I haven't known you for that long yet so I'm not really sure who's who yet! Gomenasai!" She bowed, her curled hair falling on one side of her face since they're up in a ponytail.

The twins shared a glance with each other at first; communicating with their eyes "Well, okay Kiyomi-chan, since we like you so much we'll tell you the truth today!" They exclaimed together.

The one on the left pointed to himself. A glint came off his cufflink "I'm Hikaru"

Then the one on the right said "I'm Kaoru"

"Now come on!" The twins grabbed onto her wrists with quite some force then started to drag her towards the club room. "Ahh!" They were going at such a high speed that all Kiyomi could see were blurs of ornaments that were planted by the windows of the buildings. She could catch a few of the students' conversations as she passed but none of them were very interesting so she settled for being dragged by the surprisingly strong twins. She felt a thump in her heart.

Hikaru and Kaoru kicked the door open with a surprising force "I am Hikaru!" He shouted as he pointed to a random space in the room "And I am Kaoru!" Shouted his twin; pointing in the same exact direction.

"And we are: The Hitachin brothers!"

The whole room was silent and every single person had a 'wtf?!' face on. Even the girl who came with the grand entrance was speechless. A girl who sat Indian style on the couch started to laugh hysterically "That-! That's from Pokemon isn't it?" She was cackling by now and she felt really shocked that these two 'sophisticated young men' would be tacky enough to steal a well known catchphrase from Pokemon "I can't believe you guys stole that dialogue from Pokemon! I mean I knew you guys were low, but I never knew that you were _this low_" Hime sniggered to herself and she flashed a smirk towards their direction.

"You're so mean, Hime!" They playfully stuck their tongues out at her and turned their heads away.

Hime flicked her hair over her shoulders and she said "Well, it _is_ who I am"

"Why are you guys so rowdy in the morning?" Kyoya had walked over to his special spot and sat himself down with tea in hand. He briefly yawned and made eye contact with Hime who wiggled her eyebrows in question "I want those documents done ASAP. There will soon be ball at Ouran so I want all of those papers done. Including all the girls who want to attend and those who want to but can't. Also, put them in these specific categories: class, year, age and height"

Hime's eyes almost popped out of her head when she heard all the stuff that she had to do. She couldn't believe he was making her do all the work! She understood that she _had_ to be his assistant in order to pay the debt that they owe. But surely it isn't _this_ much work is it? "What?" She shouted outraged "Why do I have to do so much work for you? It wasn't even me who agreed to all of this!"

"Yes, but it was your sister who caused all of this and as an older sister, you should have some sense of responsibility over her and help her pay the debt back."

"Yes, but…" She was left with nothing to say. She didn't know how to argue to that because it _was_ true. She did have some responsibility over Kiyomi. She hated it when he was right. And sadly, he was _always _right. She grumbled to herself "Fine. I'll get it all done by tomorrow" The shadow king smirked to himself when he saw the look of dismay in the girl's eye.

For some reason, he really liked making Hime suffer and he couldn't find the root and the reason as to why he enjoys it so much. He just always assumed that it was because she was too full of herself and the annoying side of her ticked him off to the extremes. However, the horrifying reality is that every time he thinks about it, he _knows_ that he has no reason to hate her. So, why is he forcing himself so much to?

"Oh look! Haruhi and Tamaki are finally here! What took you guys so long?" Kiyomi shouted and ran up to Tamaki and gave him a big bear hug. Tamaki gave her a big bear hug too and they both started talking about the things they really liked talking about. Which, to most people, wasn't really understandable as it was a little bit mixed with French. But nonetheless, this was the reason why the two of them had such a relationship. They were both two flowers of the same bud; two people of the same social standing. Nothing could ruin their relationship.

"Ughh!" Hime groaned in irritation "Hey, you two dimwits, come help me with this for a sec" Hikaru and Kaoru only stayed in the same place and shook their heads. They knew this would irritate her very much and it worked perfectly well. Just like the first time they did it. "Hey! I'm older than you two so be nice to your onee-chan and help her get this over and done with" The twins were still unwilling to help her and the sound of teeth grinding became louder and louder. It bothered her even more when she noticed the small grin on their faces Hime placed the laptop down beside her on the chair "That's it!" she was off like a rocket into the brother's direction and started chasing after them all around the room. The twins zig-zagged their way through pillars and furniture and grabbed the pitiable Haruhi as a hostage. They put her hand in the shape of a gun and said "Stop! Or we'll shoot!"

Sadly, this was seen by the 'father' of the hostage and he turned distraught at the sight of the 'gun' pointing towards his 'daughter'. "No! Don't shoot! Haruhi!"

Haruhi sighed, her hands by her side "Senpai, its fine. It's a fake gun"

"Real or not, daddy will come and save you!" He shouted charging towards the group gathered in a circle "Don't forget your sister!" Kiyomi charged too.

Meanwhile, Katsumi walked through the halls of the school without much thought. She felt drained and she could only imagine the energy she would waste by being around the energetic Host Club. She sighed for the billionth time that morning and she shut her eyes as she walked around the corner.

Unfortunately, that was the wrong moment to open her eyes since when she took her first step round the corner she was knocked down onto her butt. Thankfully all her stuff was neatly tucked into her bag. She brought a hand to frizz her hair; a habit she does when she feels uncomfortable or tired.

"Huh? Is that you Kat-chan?" Katsumi looked up "Oh! It is you!" A small blonde boy climbed down a giant man's shoulders and helped her up "Arigato, Honey-senpai"

"You're welcome, Kat-chan! Ne, ne, do you want to walk with us to the Club room?" Honey asked, his brown eyes looked so innocent at that moment, but all thought about him being like that disappeared as soon as she remembered what he was famous for.

"Umm, yeah sure, I was heading that way actually" Honey giggled and Mori stayed stoic.

"You already passed the door, silly! Here, come on!" Honey took Katsumi's hand and gently took her to the club room's door which was a few doors from around the corner. Mori followed behind them and when they reached the door, he pushed it open with ease and they were met with a sight that was shocking to the eyes.

Kiyomi and Tamaki posed like some awkward warriors, Kaoru and Hikaru looked like wild predators, Haruhi looked indifferent, Hime seethed while standing next to Kyoya and well, he… he was being Kyoya.

"Well," Honey said a big grin on his face "this is a great way to start the day isn't it?" He laughed again and skipped inside the room. Mori soon followed after him and Katsumi was left speechless in by the big double doors.

_Today… I just hope today won't be so hectic_ She thought.

Music room 3 was quiet. The halls outside were empty. Kiyomi had the full room to herself as she decided to ditch the last lesson of the day. She didn't like Home Ec. much as she never really knew how to cook. She thought it would just be okay to let her Chef do all the cooking. After all, she paid for him to do that job so it should be okay, right?

Anyway, Kiyomi stood in the middle of the music room without really knowing what to do. The sparkle of the room was always the same as it always shined and held a wonderful aura of happiness. She loved the whole room and she was sure she loved the Host Club even more. For the first time in her whole life she felt like she _belonged_ somewhere. She felt like she could be free and be herself in that club and nobody would judge her. Don't get her wrong, she feels great when she's with her sisters but it just wasn't the same when she was with _them._ To her, Tamaki was like her carefree, long-lost, older brother; Kyoya would be her strict father; Hikaru and Kaoru were like her two partners in crime; Honey was the super sweet older brother that you could go to and Mori would be the great listener in the family. Last, but not least, Kiyomi thought that Haruhi was a great person! She had to put up with these crazy people for quite some time and she was still this respectable young woman who was smart enough to even get into such a prestigious school!

Kiyomi had so much respect for the Host Club and she was grateful for them taking her in… Even though she was in there to repay such a huge debt, she was just so thankful that they were being so kind to her.

The windows in the room were open so Kiyomi could hear the birds tweeting and she made her way around the room soundlessly. She danced her way around the room – spinning, twirling and jumping. All of a sudden, she stumbled upon a white grand piano at the back of the room.

_It's beautiful _Kiyomi thought. She hadn't seen a piano in a while and now that she has, her fingers were just itching to play a melody, a tune or just _something_ to remember that phenomenal feeling. She remembered the endless amount of music sheets that used to cluster on her white desk, the mass of white paper that had music notes scribbled on them. Now they were in folders and boxes hidden away in the safety of the attic. She remembered when she had so much passion for music. It was like a moth to a flame. She just couldn't get enough of the brightness it produced. Her fingers reached out to touch the side of the white piano. You knew it was well kept as it gleamed from all angles and there were no scratches whatsoever; hinting that it wasn't used very often.

Kiyomi couldn't help herself. She slid the wooden cover off of the keys and gently pressed each key -as easily as you would press a button - appreciating the noises it made. She then sat down on the seat and started playing a song which she made up at the age of 9. It was a song about friends. How she wanted to meet some so badly but she felt like she was in a cage, unable to break free. She closed her eyes and felt herself bathe in the glow of the sunlight. Everything around her went quiet and the only thing she could hear was her music and her heart beating along with the hammering keys. She sang her heart out in the music room and her voice was the sound of an angel. Every note hit the mark and every line held emotion. Anyone who heard it could relate to the music and the lyrics behind the song. She belted out the last chorus and as she came to a slow stop, she genuinely smiled. She opened her eyes expecting an empty room and a clear view of the marble pillars and expensive chairs but instead she saw the Host Club with awe-struck faces and Tamaki was crying. It was so good that you could even see the slight shock on Kyoya's face.

"You guys were there?" Kiyomi asked

Honey said cheerfully "Yup! And we never knew you were so musically inclined!"

"Not a lot of people do"

"When did you learn how to play music?" Hikaru asked

"Since I was small"

"How long have you been playing for?" Kaoru asked

"Years" Kiyomi said monotonically.

There was a silence for a while then suddenly the whole group that had gathered said "_Wow!_"

Words of appreciation were thrown around the room and boisterous laughter could be heard from outside and love struck girls came rushing in through the big doors squealing, screeching and fangirling. Everyone walked around that one girl with the black hair. There she stood with an expressionless face. She was silent and staring at her sister who was being surrounded by so many people. The moment didn't last long. Before you knew it, she went against the current and walked the opposite way. A heavy feeling weighed in her heart as if lead flowed in like water filling up all the little spaces. A great deal of emotions accumulated in both her mind and heart – all contrasting each other making the young girl confused. Why was she jealous in the first place? Or maybe it's envy?

Katsumi sighed for the umpteenth time that day, but this time it was heavier, as if breathing out a breath would make all of these ill feelings disappear…

She just didn't know what was going on anymore. Before, they were a tight knit group, but now they were just suddenly becoming independent. She didn't want that. She wanted them to be together again.

She saw the sleek, black limo that always picked them up to and from school, hopped in and drove away, stealing a last glance at the big pink school.

And that was how their day ended.

* * *

I'm sorry for this short chapter! I had a big case of writer's block when I wrote this! And I'm running out of ideas too :L But i shall continue because I just love to write xD


End file.
